


Rite Of Passage

by Monkeygirl77



Series: A Guiding Force [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Wings, Axel's are a mix of Mike and Gabe's, But I needed this, Found Family, Jamie's wings are a mix of Raph and Luci's, Our babies are getting wings, Rite of Passage, adopted family, baby archangels, by the way, every angel goes through it, fledgling archangels, im impatient, just saying, spoilers lol, they're beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: It's something every fledgling goes through, growing in their wings, no matter what kind of fledgling you are. It's Jamie and Axel's turn, Jamie is in immense pain and wants it to stop, and Axel is ready to bash heads for them putting his beloved baby brother through this.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural)
Series: A Guiding Force [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rite Of Passage

Hearing _those_ types of screams, _agonized_ screams, from his beloved baby brother _infuriated_ him, and he struggled against the hold of the two oldest Archangels as the thirdborn worked on his baby brother. “What the _fuck_ did you _do_ to my baby brother!”

Raphael spares him a quick glance over the five year old’s curls. “We _told_ you this was a possibility, Axel.” Before turning back to his work.

The skin on the small boy’s back was softer then usual, to allow the wings to come forth when they were full and ready to, any scratch, even one lighter then a feather, would tear it to shreds. Jamie’s tears were soaking into his shoulder, and he’d been more far along then he’d thought he’d be at this stage. As it was, Jamie had been tearing through his skin all morning, or, most of it, and seemingly had an alarmingly high pain tolerance, or was too frightened to say anything, they were still working on the issue of trusting adults, especially male adults. Raphael carefully pulled the fledgling as close to him as he could, tucking the little one’s head into the crook of his shoulder, and an arm around the back of his neck, keeping him in place while he gently peered over his shoulder.

Feathers were already peeking through the skin, two large lumps forming from his shoulder blades and down, right alongside his spine.

Naturally, things moved right along, as he ignored the other fledglings cursing and struggles and focused on his work, he’s helped a great number of fledglings grow in their wings, and before Gabriel and Oren returned, the boy started breaching half way down his left side, his sobs were hoarse at this point, pushing and pulling against his shoulder at the same time, little fingers gripping at his tunic so tightly, he was sure it was going to tear. It was painful to listen to, as it was to witness, and Raphael was sure the child would need a large glass of water to sip after this to sooth his raw throat, and a good nap, growing in one’s wings could be a tiring business.

Pulling him close to his chest, tightening his grip around the back of his neck, he steeled his heart for what he was about to do, and gently placed the palm of his free hand flat on the remaining half of the left lump, Jamie screamed into his shoulder, and he felt guilt well up inside of him knowing that he was the cause for such a cry. He pressed down on the lump, and slowly moved his hand downwards, to push the wing out and break it through completely.

Jamie’s scream, though muffled by his shoulder, rang around the vast Infirmary.

His skin tore at the pressure exerted on it and the left set of wings fell outwards, limply falling to the side.

Giving the child a moment to catch his breath, he pressed his lips firmly to his sweaty brow, perhaps before their nap, they’d take a nice hot bath.

“One more, little one, only one more.”

Jamie was weakened by the exertion of gaining his wings, physically and mentally exhausted, but he still managed to push weakly against his best friend’s shoulder, his chest, and shake his head. He didn’t want to do it again, it hurt, and he didn’t like it.

“No! No more! No! Raphy, no! Hurts! It hurts! Please!” Painfilled teary eyes turned, his head turned, for his protector. “Axy! Axy, make him stop! It hurts! Make him stop!”

Raphael looks up when Lucifer yelps, the teenager having driven his elbow into his stomach, but Michael tugs him back. “Keep _hold_ of him! I _don’t_ need him getting in the way!”

“You try holding a rabid animal!”

“He’s a _fledgling_ , it’s _can’t_ be that hard!”

“Switch places with me then!”

He turns his attention away from them when Lucifer regains his grip on the older boy’s struggling form. Pressing his lips back to the five year old’s temple firmly, he shuts his eyes for a moment to collect himself, he longed to curl little fledgling in his own wings and hold him until the tears subsided.

But, all things in good time.

“I’m so sorry, my little one.” He whispers in his youngest’s ear. “Please forgive me.”

Now that the left wing was free, he couldn’t allow the right to remain inside, it was not as far along as the left had been, and he grimaced as he placed his hand, palm flat, against the top of the right lump, and pushed it down firmly. Jamie’s fingers dug sharply into his shoulder, and he bit his tongue at the slight pain it brough, holding him steady as he arched away from his touch. His sobs and screams picking up once more as he pushed downwards, forcibly pushing the wings out.

As soon as the right set fell free, hanging limply to the side, the fledgling’s sob subsided. Jamie was completely worn out, and hung limply against his arms, his face pressed into the side of his neck, Raphael could feel the boy’s warm breath against his chin, his wet cheeks pressing against the crook of his shoulder, he sniffled softly as the only indication that he was still coherent and awake. He pet the back of his head with his free hand, scratching lightly at his scalp, whispering to him soothingly.

“There you go, it’s all done, we’re done, no more.” He presses his lips to his temple again, rubbing the thumb of his free hand over his wet cheek. “Calm down now, it’s okay, you’re okay. You’re okay, little one.”

Gabriel and Oren chose that moment to return, arms laden with the supplies they had gathered, and was quick to get around the struggles of the others. They set their load on the bedside tables and turned to stare at their brother and new baby brother in surprise, eyes wide as they took in the sight of the wet feathery appendages. It was hard to tell what color they were while still wet and dirty, but there was most certainly emerald green, and cool ice blue poking out, and they smiled widely.

Raphael meets their gazes and smiles in turn as he peers down at the fledgling’s little downy wings, he pet the back of Jamie’s head with his free hand again. “The hard part’s over now, little one, now, I’m going to clean them.” Jamie starts and he’s quick to reassure him. “No, no, it won’t hurt, I promise. It’ll feel nice, comforting. Gabriel loves it when he gets his wings groomed, that’s what we call cleaning them, he purrs like a small kitten.”

Gabriel glares at him, but the smile he still wears takes away the heat from it, and reached out with a wet rag to clean his brother’s dirty hand. Raphael smiles at him gratefully, Oren promising to be back and makes his leave, most probably to tell the others, and reaches over for one of the warm rags in the warm basin of water he’d requested. He wiped away the blood and amniotic fluid, picked some of the clumps free, and true to his word, it didn’t even hurt a little bit.

It _did_ feel good.

Jamie sighs softly, the tension slowly falling away, melting more fully against his best friend’s chest.

Raphael wiped in small soothing circles as he cleared away the splattered mess on his sore back, careful not to disturb him as he drifted between the stages of awareness and sleep, smiling over his head when he tucked in closer, making a small sound of comfort, fingers gripping lightly at his collar.

Pressing a few fingers to the base of each new wing, Jamie hiccupped softly against his neck, as he healed the large gashes and tears that had been left over, healing them effortlessly.

Working his way through the small wings, over every feather, taking the time to ensure that nothing was left untouched. His little one’s wings were breathtaking, and though the color was just starting to settle in, and the true masterpiece wouldn’t set in until he shed his baby-soft downy and grew in his flight feathers, he could already tell they were going to be magnificent. The base was emerald green, like his own were, and as you traveled over the wing, the green lightened more and more, blending in with deep icy blue, just as his older brother’s were.

Finished with his cleaning, he turns his attention to his older brother, Lucifer nods, letting go of the teenager, stepping forward.

The Healer looks down to the small child resting against his chest. “I’m going to give you to Lumi, alright?” The child whines. “I promise to take you back when I’m through with your brother.” That seems to appease him, as he willingly goes with Lucifer when he’s lifted up and away. He turns his attention to the fuming teenager. “Your turn.”

For the first time, since this whole thing began, the teenager fell silent.

…

Michael hums softly, the older fledgling resting against his bare chest, dozing slightly, as they all relax in the hot spring in the back of the Infirmary, him and Gabriel silently pouring handfuls of water over their fledglings wings.

Axel’s half asleep, resting lightly after the whole ordeal, he’d stared at his baby brother the entire time, biting him lip, forcing himself to refrain from crying out, it was a concerning quality, one that Raphael said he would address sooner rather then later, that what the boy needed was just a good cry, to get everything he’d been carrying on his chest and shoulders off.

His wings were beautiful, the base was a soft red, the color of red wine, like his own, about half way down it blended into something a bit more rose-gold, and further down, the rose-gold melded into pure soft straight gold, like Gabriel’s.

“I love you, Micha.”

He smiles softly, pressing his lips to the boy’s temple. “I love you too, little one.”

Raphael smiles down at the little one sleeping against his bare chest, one of his own long soft feathers clutched in his small fingers, a new one, to add to his ever growing collection of feathers, to help him calm down after the whole experience.

Jamie murmurs softly in his sleep and he coos down at him, to settle him back down again, while Lucifer pours warm steamy water down the small fledglings back.

“They’re beautiful, Raph.”

He looks up to meet his older brothers gaze. “Aren’t they.”


End file.
